


À toi, pour Toujours

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Power of Words, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix whispered his husband’s name like a prayer, hands yanking his hair hungrily as he was made love to. As he was kissed, his neck bitten and sucked, he smugly thought about the desperate barmaid. She could try to seduce Sylvain as much as she wanted, but she’d never have what Felix had. She’d never have this: the world’s kindest, most loving partner, fucking her with everything he had while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.Or Felix gets a little jealous and Sylvain lovingly reassures him that he is his alone.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this and then Lois reminded me. LMAO. I was feeling a certain way when I wrote this tbh, if I remember correctly I was bummed about NOTP/ships I don't like on my TL so I had to get it off my chest. I think I'm silly but this ship also means a lot to me and I don't like seeing these two with anyone but each other. do not separate *^*
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, I hope you like this! <3 I have a follow up planned that I hope to work on this week!

Felix could feel his husband moving beside him. His arms were currently stretching as high as they could go, a soft grunt of relief pushing out of his lips as he stifled a yawn. He continued stretching as he rolled over to snuggle the Duke, breathing deeply as he moved his neck into a satisfying pop. Those large, strong arms of his found their way around Felix’s torso, his left one sliding up under his pillow to hold his hand. The younger man smiled softly, scooting his ass back into the other and squeezing his hand.

“Good morning, my love,” Sylvain muttered in his ear, lowering his lips over his skin and pressing small kisses into him.

“Good morning, Syl,” Felix replied, rolling over and throwing his leg up over his hips. He looked so sexy in the early morning light of their chamber, his red hair messy and tousled by the pillow. Felix took his cheek in his hand and kissed him, making the other man smirk when he pressed his tongue in his mouth despite their morning breath.

“Mmm, Duke Fraldarius…”

Sylvain was never one to turn down an early morning makeout, he never had been. He returned the kiss happily, smiling against Felix. His husband pressed himself so lovingly and eagerly against him, his body wrapped up in his embrace. In the chilly air of their chamber during a late Guardian Moon morning, the heat passed between them warmed up more than just their skin. 

“I want you to mark me again,” Felix muttered into his husband’s ear, slowly grinding his groin up against him. He shuddered when Sylvain growled in response, one hand gliding over Felix’s bare back to his ass and the other grabbing onto his neck. He wove his fingers into his soft red hair and yanked as the other’s lips went to his jaw, licking delicately before travelling down to his Adam’s apple. A hickey already sat just below it, left from last night’s slightly drunken escapades on the way home from their favorite tavern in town. More littered his collarbone, the top of his back, and down on his abdomen and groin. His thighs looked like they’d been assaulted with rocks, dark, purple bruises nearly in the shape of a heart on both legs.

Felix sucked in air through his teeth when Sylvain pulled away, shooting his hand down to his husband’s hardening cock in protest. He pumped him slowly as he reached into their nightstand for oil, a smile curling the corners of his lips when he audibly reacted.

“Damn, Fe… I wanted to fulfill your first request before we got to that,” Sylvain said lowly, dropping the oil carelessly on the bed beside Felix. He took a deep breath and settled back down into the sheets, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as the Duke crawled up onto his lap. He looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as his hands moved up and down his shaft. “I want to take care of _you_ , baby…”

Felix flushed happily, tilting his head tenderly at Sylvain while he pumped him. His never-ending doting and affection, even after all their years together, never failed to make his heart flutter. He leaned down and kissed his lips deeply, moving his thumbs over the head of his cock.

“You will, love. You will.”

He motioned for Sylvain to sit up against the headboard of their bed, scooting forward on his lap. Their bare chests pressed together as Felix positioned his ass just along the top of his husband’s erection. He reached for the oil and rolled it in his hands as he pressed more kisses to his neck and jaw, breathing out along the other’s soft skin.

“Mark me while I prepare myself for you, Syl,” he whispered at his clavicle.

“Can I touch you while you do, Duke Fraldarius?”

“P-please."

Sylvain began sucking on his husband’s neck, resting his hands patiently at his hips. Felix felt warmth starting at his toes and travelling up to the rest of his body as he poured oil on his fingers, nuzzling his nose into Sylvain’s cheek with a smooch. He grinded his hips so his erection pressed up against the other’s stomach, pulling a whiny sigh from the redhead’s mouth.

Felix eased his first finger inside himself, looking down into Sylvain’s eyes as he did. He let his mouth hang open slightly as he evened out his breathing, allowing more sultry moans out as the other’s tongue and lips sucked his skin. He shuddered when his hands began to roam around his abdomen and groin, pulling and gently pinching the spots that threatened to reduce Felix to a puddle. Sylvain’s thumbs rubbed tiny circles into his hip bones while his other fingers pressed into his ass. His touches were long and meaningful, never hurrying too quickly over the Duke’s favorite spots.

Sylvain began to thrust his cock up slowly against his husband’s ass, taking a small breather when he noticed a nice bruise forming on his neck. He kissed it gently and tilted his head to the other side, which looked positively barren compared to the array of love bites across his skin.

“Why do you want me to mark you so badly, babe?” he mumbled against Felix, hoping it didn’t come across like he didn’t want to. The butterflies in his stomach exploded happily when he heard Felix’s resulting chuckle, which came out a bit raspy from the second finger he’d added to himself.

“I just—ahhn—want to… see your affection every time I look down at myself,” Felix replied quietly, his voice dripping with lust and a small ribbon of affection. His erection was very quickly filling up against Sylvain’s stomach, nearly painfully hard just from their brief contact paired with the attention to his throat.

“Mmmhmm…” Sylvain laughed against his skin, taking Felix’s ribs under his palms and squeezing. He bit roughly down into his neck, making the younger man jump excitedly and breathe out rapidly into the air around them. “It has nothing to do with that barmaid, does it?”

Felix shot a look at Sylvain and blushed, pressing his torso against the other and thrusting his fingers quicker up into himself. He rested his forehead against the other and pecked him softly, his face softening to an embarrassed, half-lidded pout.

“I didn’t care for how she was looking at you. Or how she wouldn’t leave you the fuck a-alone.”

Sylvain smiled softly and looked up at his husband, pulling him as close to his chest as he could.

“Don’t even waste your thoughts on someone as insignificant as her, baby. You know I only have eyes for you.”

I k-know that,” Felix protested, his head falling pathetically onto Sylvain’s shoulder as he stretched himself. He desperately wanted for his cock to fill him up, wanted him to fuck him silly in the intimacy of their marital bed.

This bout of jealousy, something that hadn’t ever crossed his mind in the first five years of their marriage, had snuck up on him as of last night. He didn’t enjoy it, cursing himself for letting a complete stranger like that barmaid enter his headspace and wreak havoc on his thoughts. They very rarely saw her, only encountering her when they went to that tavern in town on rare occasions. Her gaze lingered on his husband far too much for the Duke’s liking. He’d noticed how she hung around him, ignoring other patrons while her hands moved across his shoulders or patted his cheek with a lusty smile. Sylvain had picked up on the shift in Felix’s demeanor as soon as his irritation manifested, holding his hand lovingly over their table. 

“I just—f-uck—” Felix trembled when Sylvain’s hand wrapped around his erection, the other massaging his thigh as he smiled up at him. “I didn’t have the courage to tell her to back off. But s-seeing her hanging off you like t-that—”

“I’m sorry she upset you, babe,” Sylvain whispered, moving his hand up and down his cock slowly. Each word was punctuated with a lap at his throat, a small grunt against his skin. “But I’m yours.”

The hand on his thigh traveled up to Felix’s cheek. Sylvain gently caressed his skin, his wedding band cold yet welcome against his lips. Felix closed his eyes happily and kissed it, exhaling slowly as he reached for the oil. He rubbed some onto Sylvain’s dick and kissed him, lips desperate and hungry.

“I’m sorry for being so childish,” he muttered embarrassingly, pumping Sylvain and angling his ass over his erection.

“Shhh,” the redhead soothed him, taking the base in his hands and guiding it to Felix’s entrance. “You’re not childish. And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felix replied with a smile, gently assaulting his husband’s neck with kisses as he lowered himself down onto him. He hissed in pleasure as the head of his erection pressed past the first ring of muscle, head falling back achingly. “Haaahn—S-Syl—”

“You’re the only one I love.” Sylvain gripped around his waist sensually, his large hands able to encompass the entirety of it and still touch in the back. “You’ll always be the one I’m making love to.” The redhead’s breath hitched in his throat as Felix squirmed on his lap, trembling against him as his erection made it inside him down to the base. They breathed against each other, deep, desperate pants and whines. Felix’s arms wrapped around his husband’s shoulders and hugged him. Sylvain gripped his hips and helped lower and raise him over his cock.

What had initially been a lustful morning fuck transformed into soft, tender love-making. Sylvain alternated the hand that wasn’t on Felix’s hip between his neck, his loose bun of hair, and every inch of him in between. He gazed up into his copper eyes lovingly as he filled him with his cock, pumping his husband’s as he bounced softly on his lap. Felix whimpered into his neck, rocking his hips in such a way to get the benefits of Sylvain inside him while also increasing the friction around his dick.

The intimacy of their movements quickly warmed them in the chilly morning air, their torsos pressed together, Felix’s back arching with every thrust of Sylvain’s hips up into his ass. The Duke’s face was crimson with pleasure, his hands achingly, desperately grabbing onto him as he fucked him. Quick, wet slaps of skin on skin filled their ears alongside their groans and whines of pleasure. Felix prayed that none of the house staff were up this early, wanting this exchange only to be heard by him as his husband.

“Felix…” Sylvain growled lowly and shut his eyes tight, reaching around to Felix’s ass and squeezing it. His husband grunted in appreciation, moving it up to the tip of his cock before slamming it back down.

“You love me so well, Syl,” Felix replied, increasing the speed of his ass and hips while remaining light on his husband’s lap. “My heart and soul.” The Duke’s hands lovingly closed around the top of his neck under his jaw, face leaning forward with his lips parted. He lapped over Sylvain’s in quick darts, panting into his mouth. “My protector.”

Sylvain’s eyes fluttered open and gazed at Felix, lovestruck and half-lidded in ecstasy. He knew his cock had slammed into his prostate on that last thrust, because Felix was quickly leaking precum and his grunts and pants were nearly frantic against his face. There was a longing desire to flip him onto his stomach and fuck him down into the mattress, but the thought of tearing himself away from Felix’s hungry mouth and the warm, sweating skin of his face felt like betrayal. Instead he held onto him tightly and held his hips down so he couldn’t rise off his erection, making his thrusts long and meaningful inside him.

“ _My_ husband.”

“Fuck— _Felix_ —”

Sylvain shoved his tongue into Felix’s mouth and groaned into him, gripping his hips and fucking up into him. He reduced the Duke to a whimpering, pathetic mess in moments, his skin on fire from the sensation of his dick stretching him, pounding up into him and hurtling him closer to orgasm.

“No one else, baby,” Sylvain said in his ear, nipping at the lobe lovingly. His hands squeezed every inch of Felix’s torso before settling on his nipples, which made the other cry out achingly into the air around them.

“Syl- _vain_ —” Felix buried his face into Sylvain’s neck, squeezing his upper body longingly. “I’m going to…”

“My beautiful Duke, won’t you cum for me? I want it all over us. I want to see you cum because I fucked you so _well_.”

Felix whispered his husband’s name like a prayer, hands yanking his hair hungrily as he was made love to. As he was kissed, his neck bitten and sucked, he smugly thought about the desperate barmaid. She could try to seduce Sylvain as much as she wanted, but she’d _never_ have what Felix had. She’d never have _this_ : the world’s kindest, most loving partner, fucking her with everything he had while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Felix looked down at Sylvain and moaned, his beautiful honey colored eyes conveying as much emotion as his words could hope to. He gasped and grunted against him as his cock finally came unglued in his husband’s hand, covering both their stomachs with his release. As he bounced on his lap in the descent of his orgasm, Sylvain spanked his ass and bit roughly into his neck. With a quick ‘I love you’, Sylvain maintained his thrusts while he shoved him back down into the sheets.

It took mere seconds for Sylvain to cum, his hands nearly forming bruises in Felix’s hips from how he gripped them. The wet, slick sounds of his fucking, his balls slapping against skin as he prepared to raw the man below him sounded like a symphony in the Duke’s ears, making his entire body come ablaze. Sylvain moaned out his name desperately as he finished inside him, his thrusts erratic and rough. Felix brought his legs up over his back and arched his back off their bed, hands gripping into the sheets.

Felix let his eyes close peacefully as Sylvain eased out of him, leaning down to cup his cheeks and kiss all over his sweaty face. He fell down beside him on the bed, his arm falling lazily over his heaving chest. Felix felt sheepish, but he rolled onto his side and lovingly pressed his tongue in his mouth in a smooch, holding onto his shoulders.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”


	2. Keep Me Like an Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix chalked up his anger from the fact that that had not deterred her. Her view of herself so high she thought she stood a chance with the husband of the Duke of Fraldarius. Felix wasn’t one to be quickly angered, not anymore, but that woman had toed the line of his patience. Would going back really make him feel better? Probably not. But there was also a quiet pride in their wedding rings and the jewelry that had adorned him on that day all those years ago. Things that woman couldn’t even imagine having in her wildest fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday today! I've been working on this for a few days but wanted to post it in celebration :) I'm 27!! :O

Felix sat at his dressing table, combing his hair absentmindedly while he watched Sylvain getting ready in the reflection of the mirror. His husband was regretfully pulling on a roomy, thin white shirt, covering his sweaty skin. Felix hadn’t _intended_ to seduce him by trying on some of his crest of Gautier adornments while wearing a pair of lingerie, it had just happened. How was he to know Sylvain had had a terrible day after a visit from his cousin, the leader of Gautier? Could it have been known that waiting for him in their chamber, nothing on his body besides Sylvain’s gifts to him and a lacy black negligee while he was spread out on the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace was the one surefire way to help him relax?

Sylvain’s face when he saw him in their chamber that evening had made the Duke’s heart race. A heavy weight could be seen being lifted off his husband’s shoulders, warmth returning to his cold body as he saw Felix waiting so lovingly for him. Felix hadn’t had to deal with Sylvain’s cousin as long, citing official duties as a method of leaving his company as soon as their meeting was through. But the man had _insisted_ he and Sylvain spend some time together. During their lunch Sylvain had told Felix some of the horrendous thing his father had been grumbling about in Gautier castle, a dark shadow cast over the redhead’s eyes. Felix had sworn to him they would have a good evening together to make up for his unpleasant afternoon.

He’d left his office around five, like he always did, carefully peering over his wardrobe in their chamber once he’d shut the door. Felix wasn’t one to adorn lingerie often, but he knew Sylvain liked to tenderly work around it when he did. The other’s normally greedy, grabbing fingers slowed, and would dance along the Duke’s skin. Fingertips would caress him softly in an attempt to appreciate the beauty of the material while also making sure not to rip it. Felix and Sylvain would both be delighted by the gentle kisses under raised fabric and on top alike.

When Felix wore their wedding accessories: hair ornaments, rings, and other jewelry that bore the Gautier crest, Sylvain described him as ‘too beautiful to touch’, before admitting he loved breaking the rules with his hands over every inch of Felix he could reach. In the spirit of some stress-relieving rule breaking, Felix picked out a set of intimates he wasn’t overly fond of and wouldn’t miss if they were ruined.

Felix squirmed slightly on his seat, heart still racing when he remembered the tug of his panties that had finally done them in. Sylvain had only been inside him for a short, intense while. Yet the sight of Felix spread out on their sheets, wedding jewelry decorating him as though he were to be painted, had quickly made him lose his restraint. The thin lace panties he wore didn’t stand a chance when they’d been roughly yet lovingly wrapped around the redhead’s hand. Felix had risen up carefully from the pillows and cupped his husband’s face tenderly while he fucked him.

 _“Like you mean it, Gautier,”_ had been the phrase from the Duke’s mouth that ended them.

The trashed garment now sat in a wastebasket inside the washroom, but the effects would stay with the Duke for the rest of the night.

“You ready, baby?” Sylvain asked with a smirk, catching Felix checking him out in the reflection. He flipped out the length of his hair from the collar (his red locks now fell just above the top of his shoulders) and walked over to put his hands on his husband’s shoulders.

“Almost. I was trying to decide if I should just… wear some of these this evening,” Felix said, looking down at the hairpieces and jewelry on his dressing table. The ruby Gautier hair ornament was by far his favorite, and it wouldn’t look terribly out of place with the outfit he’d picked. They were going out for the evening, wanting a break from their own dining room.

“I think you’d look breathtaking,” Sylvain said against his ear, pecking him softly with a kiss and looking at them both in the mirror. “They certainly already took mine away,” he added with a wink. Felix flushed and wove a simple braid into his long raven hair, sweeping it over his left shoulder. He carefully set the ruby comb down on the top of his head and moved his gaze to the right.

“How does it look?” he asked, joining his husband’s hand on his arm.

“You look magnificent, my Duke,” Sylvain replied, bending down and kissing his cheek. He joined Felix on the bench in front of his dressing table, nearly pulling him in his lap to smooch his lips. “I can’t help but want to show you off when you look like this, you know…”

Felix’s mind trailed off while Sylvain softly kissed his neck, holding onto him while he thought. Show him off, huh? Felix could think of no better place to do that if Sylvain was serious. He peered in his eyes and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Would you really like to show me off, Sylvain?” he asked him, sliding on his mother-in-law’s garnet ring around his middle finger (she’d worn in on her thumb in Sylvain’s childhood). Sylvain picked up his hand and kissed it, nodding slowly as a knowing smile played its way onto his face.

“You know I would… any chance to get you out of this castle for a little bit. Possibly show some shit stirring barmaid what’s what…”

“Goddess, Syl, I love you,” Felix laughed in embarrassment, gripping his husband’s shoulders while he chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. The regret of his jealousy from a few weeks prior still haunted him, despite Sylvain’s reassurance. It was something that still made his stomach move uneasily. The thought of Sylvain even glancing in anybody else’s direction was laughable, so the Duke couldn’t place why the jealousy of that barmaid had festered inside him so. And Sylvain wasn’t blind to her advances, having held Felix’s hand obviously on top of the table as soon as she began flirting with him.

Felix chalked up his anger from the fact that that had not deterred her. Her view of herself so high she thought she stood a chance with the husband of the Duke of Fraldarius. Felix wasn’t one to be quickly angered, not anymore, but that woman had toed the line of his patience. Would going back really make him feel better? Probably not. But there was also a quiet pride in their wedding rings and the jewelry that had adorned him on that day all those years ago. Things that woman couldn’t even imagine having in her wildest fantasies.

Felix stood up and pulled his simple red yukata over his shoulders, smiling at Sylvain when he too rose to secure it for him.

“We’ll only go if you’re comfortable, baby,” he said, tucking the sides of the garment before reaching for the sash on the dressing table.

“Of course,” Felix replied, not entirely convinced himself but pointedly trying to make himself believe he wouldn’t open his mouth if she did something out of line. A small chuckle from Sylvain told him he didn’t fully believe him either.

“Well, I have no problem putting her in her place if she acts up.”

“I don’t believe that will be necessary. I… have an idea of something I might do if she does.”

**

The tavern, as expected for a Friday evening, was packed to the brim with patrons. Nearly every table was full, the floor was wet and sticky from drinks being spilled all over it. The owner had brought in a band to play, so the normally loud and rowdy crowd was fighting against the volume of their music. Felix and Sylvain, thanks to their friendship with the owner, had landed a nice table on the inside terrace that looked down at the fanfare in the loft. A nice elderly couple sat to their right, nodding with smiles at the Duke and his husband when they realized who they were.

Felix was happy to see Sylvain in his element, chatting happily with the owner and the couple beside them. He was relaxed, drinking a beer as he leaned back in his chair, and had truly begun to unwind from having to deal with his cousin all day. The Duke himself sat quietly, enjoying being away from the fuss and noise from below. The owner had made his meal himself, for which he was very grateful for, and it was delicious to boot. This tavern had always been his favorite growing up.

The barmaid, the one who had paid more attention to Sylvain than was necessary, kept coming up with excuses to come up to the second floor despite the owner waiting on them personally. Felix offered her a polite, yet curt nod the first time it happened, her cold bow not lost upon him before she lit up at the sight of Sylvain. It wasn’t enough to merit her first strike, but she soon powered through with her annoying behavior and set Felix’s nerves on fire.

Reina, as she introduced herself, fawned over Sylvain and went on and on about his victories during the war against the empire. Fine. Felix couldn’t help himself feeling a welling sense of pride in his chest as she expertly listed off the battles he’d commanded. The first strike came when she clasped his hand to her chest with her own, kicking up one leg behind her as she bounced on her foot.

Sylvain, feeling the searing heat coming off Felix’s clenched hand in his other across the table, looked over at him with love in his eyes and smiled.

“I couldn’t have done any of it if it weren’t for my husband. His support, his love, and his swordsmanship saved my life.”

Felix couldn’t help but go red at the praise, and Sylvain’s soothing voice was enough to temporarily banish the frustration and anger from his mind. His warm, honey colored eyes gazed at him from across their small table in the tavern, his hand squeezed Felix so gently yet knowingly. Felix mentally reminded himself to breathe and nodded his head briefly, love for his husband making the unpleasant interaction with the barmaid bearable.

Sylvain pulled his hand from hers as quickly as he could, placing it up on the armrest in a fist to discourage her from touching him again.

“Last time you came in I wanted to gush,” Reina said as she covered her face. Her body was entirely facing Sylvain as though Felix wasn’t even there. “But I was admittedly still learning of your victories so I felt foolish for talking about them without the full record!”

Sylvain nodded politely, taking a sip of his beer while still holding Felix’s hand over the table. The Duke attempted to not stare, but he knew she had to at least be acutely aware of the mood. Or so he hoped.

“Well… I must be getting back to work. Please enjoy your drinks, Lord Gautier, Duke Fraldarius. Please let me know if I can help you in _any_ way.”

“You okay, baby? Want to get this to go?”

Felix smiled at Sylvain and shook his head with a small shrug, taking a sip of his wine as his eyes followed her down the stairs.

“No, I’m good. If she does one more thing to piss me off though, I have a plan to remind her who you’re married to.”

Sylvain laughed nervously but squeezed his husband’s hand over the tabletop.

The couple was able to enjoy a majority of their meal in peace, getting a few requests from patrons if they could come up and pay their respects. Felix was hesitantly happy to oblige, remembering his childhood when Rodrigue would have them out for _hours_ because he never turned down someone who wanted to come and speak with him. Thankfully the tavern’s owner said he’d limit it to only a few, sparing the Duke from an onslaught of patrons.

“My daughter is going to be so sad she wasn’t here to meet you, my Lord,” one woman said with a smile, bowing slightly in front of Felix. She and her sisters idolize you. As a leader, of course, but also for your beauty.”

Felix’s face flushed and he was unable to keep a bashful smile from his face. The woman had motioned to his hair and his Gautier jewelry with a kind nod. He took the woman’s hand with a smile and thanked her, hoping to be able to meet them one day. It was the kindest interaction he received, the other’s being slightly drunk men wanting to boast about how they’d shaken the Duke’s hand. A younger man in particular made Sylvain laugh forcefully and stand up, offering to escort him back to his table himself. A deadly, forced grin on his face as he led him away from Felix had ashamedly made Felix blush and squirm slightly on his chair.

As Sylvain led the man away, Reina returned at the top of the staircase. Felix caught her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her stop suddenly when she saw Sylvain wasn’t at the table. Felix decided to spare her an embarrassing moment by pretending he didn’t see her, instead picking up his wine glass with his wedding ring-adorned hand and sipping out of it. He couldn’t believe his own mercy, desperately wanting to brag to his husband about the restraint he’d commanded.

Regret for sparing her came not a second later. Sylvain had returned, running into her on the stairs. Felix could hear the resulting laugh above the drone of the crowd below, making the intake of his beverage slower. He listened to hear what she said, but could only make out Sylvain saying something loudly in response. When his husband came back to the table, his brows were furrowed in frustration and his fists were clenched at his side.

“Strike two,” he muttered darkly, taking a long drink of his beer and looking around. “I’m going to tell Matthias she’s overstepped her boundaries.”

Felix felt angry. He had surely thought she couldn’t be as stupid to try hitting on Sylvain again. He himself felt stupid for putting himself through this, because it had been his idea that they come back at all. He didn’t care what that woman had said to his husband, because at that point he’d decided to go through with it. There was clearly nothing either of them could to do deter her unwanted behavior, so his drastic plan was what he was going to do even if it was crazy. Felix took a deep breath and shook his head, finishing off his wine with a strong gulp and slightly slamming the glass down on the table.

“Come.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow at Felix as he reached out his hand for him, still visibly pissed at whatever the barmaid had said to him on the stairs. When he noticed the determined look on his husband’s face accompanied by a small smirk and flush to his cheeks, he was intrigued.

Felix gently led Sylvain down the stairs, not looking at anyone who gawked at them as he slipped through the tightly placed tables and chairs of the tavern. He knew of a storage closet that sat next to the kitchen, remembering fondly the times he and Glenn would hide there when Rodrigue stopped by the tavern to say hello to Matthias’s father in their childhood.

In this moment he was thankful for the friendship with the man, who, upon learning about what Felix was about to do in his establishment would probably just boisterously laugh it off and clap the Duke on the back for his boldness.

“Fe…”

“Yes, my love?” Felix asked Sylvain quietly, hand on the doorknob of the closet.

“Does this door have a lock?”

“Yes.”

“Wish it didn’t.”

Sylvain smiled darkly and shoved his hand over his husband’s and threw the door open, smirking as Felix yanked him inside by the collar of his shirt. He could have sworn he saw the barmaid leaving the kitchen as they entered the closet, hoping and praying she’d at least hear them.

Felix slid the fastener over the door and pressed his husband up against it, grabbing onto his hair and letting out a loud, desperate moan when their lips met. His anger and frustration were being channeled into the way he moved his groin against the redhead, nearly sliding his leg out of his yukata to bring up to Sylvain’s hip. Even though he’d led the other down here without much explanation, Sylvain was already eagerly sliding his hands down into the fabric of his garment and touching him, grabbing lovingly at his skin and breathing deeply into his ear.

“S-Sylvain,” Felix gasped, moaning out when his husband’s hands roughly undid the sash around his waist and immediately exposed him. His hands greedily grabbed around his waist, making both men shudder when his large hands could encompass the Duke fully. “Syl. _I_ want to fuck you.”

His hands hand traveled down past the waistband of Sylvain’s pants, gripping his ass under the single layer of fabric. When Felix felt his lack of underwear he huffed longingly into the redhead’s neck.

“Oh, fuck, _please_ , Fe,” Sylvain begged, leaning down and kissing his neck. After a tender bite just above his collarbone, he slid down the door onto his knees in front of his husband, half-lidded eyes staring up at him as he gently parted his kimono.

“Yes, my heart, p-please.”

Felix was pulled forward by Sylvain’s loving, hungry grip. He slid his foot down in between Sylvain’s legs, gliding his shin over his groin with a smile. He felt his body shaking as the other’s large hands grabbed his ass under the fabric of his garment and brought his cock closer to his open mouth. Felix let the yukata fall to his elbows, exposing his back and showing his torso for the other to see. Sylvain’s hands squeezed his hips lovingly as he pressed kisses into the tops of his thighs and across his lower abdomen, soft pants and sighs pressing out of his lips as he took in Felix and his scent.

Sylvain teased Felix’s balls with the side of his tongue, humming gently as he lapped around them. He wasn’t sure how much time they had before Matthias noticed they were gone, but rushing anything with Felix felt like a waste. His husband looked beautiful in the dim light of the closet, warm skin so inviting and just begging to be ravished. It made the redhead explore his body tenderly, squeezing the little bit of fat inside his thighs before moving around and gripping his ass. His toned stomach heaved as the Duke’s breaths increased, his chest rose and fell over Sylvain with each lick from his tongue.

Felix only slightly held back a moan as his hardening erection was taken into Sylvain’s mouth, clenching his hair in between his fingers with a sharp gasp that followed. His husband’s broad, big chest was lovingly pressed up against his thighs, his hands dragging nails down his skin as he sucked him. The Duke looked down and blushed horribly when his pecs were pushed up in between his arms. He so desperately wanted to cover him with his release, if not now then _definitely_ later in their chamber. His husband’s deep grunts and moans against his cock were fanning the fire that smoldered in Felix’s stomach, the grips of his skin threatening to make him thrust into his mouth harder.

“Syl… _fuck_ ,” he breathed out, falling forward slightly and having to rest one hand up on the door. His back arched and his groin was pressed further into Sylvain, making the redhead smile against him and growl lowly.

“Mmmm, love having you all to myself, baby,” Sylvain whispered, pressing a long kiss to the head of Felix’s erection. He squeezed his ass lovingly before spanking the Duke, smirking at the moan it pulled from his husband’s chest. He jumped slightly when Felix yanked up on his shoulders to have him stand.

“Mine and mine _alone_ ,” Felix replied achingly but firmly, Sylvain noticing the volume he put on it. He smiled foolishly down at Felix and let his eyes flutter closed as the other stood on his toes to kiss him, maintaining a slow, gentle rhythm on his cock. Felix was quickly losing his already strained composure, whimpering into Sylvain’s neck out of habit. When he realized this, he forced himself away from the other and moaned out into the warm air of the storage closet.

“Nobody but you, Felix. Always you, forever you.” Sylvain slowed his hand on his cock and brought it up to cup Felix’s face, kissing him long and hard as his thick thigh came around him and pulled him closer. He slid down his husband’s yukata and let it fall to the ground, sliding one arm under his ass to lift him. He gently slammed Felix’s back up against the door after turning around, pumping his erection quickly. Felix moaned and achingly tried to help support his weight by pressing on the door, making Sylvain chuckle. “I’ve got you, babe.”

“Syl—I’m going to c-cum if you keep this up,” Felix muttered, moaning into Sylvain’s neck. He couldn’t even kiss it like he wanted to because of his panting, his chest almost in pain from keeping himself from screaming outright. He desperately wanted to fuck him, here and now in the storage closet. Knowing that barmaid would be walking by constantly as she tended to the patrons, knowing she’d hear Sylvain moaning Felix’s name behind that door. Felix wanted the sound of their fucking to be heard only by her, Sylvain’s ass getting stretched and fucked by nobody but the Duke. It was the reason he didn’t bother keeping his voice down, hoping the noises of his pleasure were understood to be the product of _his_ love and affection for Sylvain. Something she’d never have, could never _hope_ to have.

“Mmmm, hold on for just a little while longer, my sweet,” Sylvain mused, leaning into Felix’s neck and biting down. “Want to make sure you enjoy yourself.” His voice was low and quiet, wanting the barmaid to only hear Felix until it was his turn to get fucked. “I love the way you purr for me, baby. Knowing it’s me making you feel so good, that it’s because of me you’re so hard and ready to _fuck_ me.”

Felix pitifully grunted, instinctively slamming his ass down as though Sylvain’s cock was waiting for him. They both snorted and chuckled against east other, kissing softly with smiles on their faces.

“Habit…”

“ _Are_ you ready to fuck me, Duke Fraldarius?” Sylvain asked at his husband’s lips, honey-colored eyes staring intently into the Duke’s copper ones. His mouth hung open, lips slightly swollen and red from sucking Felix’s cock and their intense kisses. Felix wanted those lips to be screaming his name, panting fiercely while he fucked him against the door of this closet. He wanted that tramp outside to finally have to listen to their love, to hear the Duke making love to his husband out in the open so she’d take the _fucking_ hint.

The Duke hadn’t topped in a while and was _eagerly_ looking forward to wrecking his husband. He was anxiously squirming to be balls deep inside him while Sylvain was bent over and taking him. Sylvain was breathtaking below Felix, but it was usually with his own dick, fucking Felix and making him scream in pleasure. Usually it was the other way around, the redhead pitifully whimpering as his ass was fucked by the younger man, strong hands either gripping Felix’s wrists as his hands held onto his hips or desperately clutching the sheets in pleasure. Both men would painstakingly have to pace themselves so they could enjoy it longer.

Enjoying the thrill of their public rendezvous with the added criteria of shaming a wannabe homewrecker was going to make it even more delicious for the Duke and his husband.

Felix took a deep breath and slammed their mouths together, thrusting up hungrily into Sylvain’s hand. He nodded in determination.

“I’ve been ready to remind her that you’re mine ever since she put her fucking hands on you,” he growled up into Sylvain’s ear, shuddering as he was set back down onto the ground. “I’m going to fuck you so well, Syl. Because only _I_ can. You are _my_ husband, and I’m going to fuck you with _my_ cock.” Felix had roughly yet lovingly yanked Sylvain’s hair back so he could speak against his chin and neck, his other hand yanking down the waistband of his trousers.

“F-Felix, fuck—” Sylvain’s eyes were wide with love as Felix reached down into the sleeve pocket of his yukata and unwrapped their oil from a small piece of cloth. “Mark your territory, Felix... Let her know who I belong to, my husband.”

Felix kissed him softly and stepped behind him. He lovingly wrapped his arm around Sylvain’s stomach and squeezed him as he began pumping his cock, pressing quick, sweet kisses into his clothed back. He snuggled up behind him while he squirmed against his frame, relishing in the quiet panting that could be heard out of the redhead’s mouth.

“Does that feel good, Syl?” he asked quietly, lifting up his shirt over his head and lazily tossing it to the floor.

“Y-yeah, Fe,” Sylvain replied, his arching back making his ass go up into Felix’s groin. It made the Duke moan longingly against his back. “But your cock is going to feel so much better, my love…”

“You talk about how you feel when you’re pleasuring me,” Felix muttered, shoving Sylvain’s pants to his ankles and slapping his ass. He dragged his nails down his spine and whined when the redhead jumped in pleasure. “I love taking your cock, my love, but I cannot _wait_ to fuck you.”

Felix removed his hand from Sylvain’s groin and smirked when he grunted at its absence. He poured oil onto his fingers, taking a deep, calming breath as he put his weight on his husband and snuggled into his back. He rubbed his free hand lovingly around his back, kissing around his skin in heart-shaped patterns. The Duke slid along Sylvain until he once again reached his cock, squirming when he felt him fully hard. The redhead’s pants blended into drawn out, lustful moans into the crook of his arm, where his head rested against the door.

“F-Fe…” he whined, thrusting his ass back against the teasing fingers of the Duke at his entrance. Felix almost always took his sweet time with him, which normally Sylvain would be all _over_. But now, here in this closet, the knowledge that Felix was about to take the lead and fuck him had him salivating and impatient. He looked back at him with a furrowed brow, huffing as his husband smirked evilly at him. “Like you _mean it_ ,” he mumbled, calling back to their afternoon tryst that had ended in ripped lingerie and both men’s necks covered in bruises from kisses.

Felix yanked the breath out of his husband’s chest by pressing his middle finger up inside him, the nails of his other hand digging into his groin. Sylvain shuddered and felt his head fall down in pleasure, ass moving back up against Felix’s hand agonizingly.

“Yes, Fe, right there,” Sylvain panted, the sensation of Felix stretching him already making him see stars. Something rare and delightful was always ignited in Sylvain when he bottomed for the other, his head going fuzzy when the Duke took control and made him an utter mess. Were they at home in their chamber, Felix would have him pressed down into the sheets, only allowing him enough movement so he could look up at him while he prepped his ass. His lithe form carried so much strength still, and he had no problem holding Sylvain down and lovingly making him submit.

Felix was very gently pressed up against him now, leading Sylvain to believe he was going to be merciless once he was inside him. A premature, throaty gasp fell out of him as Felix’s hand began to pump him at the thought.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Sylvain?” Felix breathed against his back, thumb sliding over the slit in Sylvain’s dripping cock. He trembled at the heat coming off the redhead’s body, his head swelling slightly at the effect he had on his husband. When Sylvain moaned pitifully and nodded silently, Felix quickened his finger inside him and growled lowly against his skin. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“You didn’t get to finish your dinner upstairs… at least you’re getting dessert now.”

Felix served a stinging slap across his husband’s ass and chuckled lowly, pumping his cock quicker. Sylvain’s resulting whine fanned the fire inside him, prompting him to add his right ring finger inside him alongside the other. He couldn’t formulate anything witty to say, too flustered by his husband’s delicious noises filling his ears. His mouth opened and closed a few times, gaping like a fish out of water.

“F-fuck, _Felix_ ,” Sylvain groaned, hips shaking horribly at his husband’s touch. When the other’s second finger slid inside of him, he clenched his fist and banged it against the door, swearing quietly under his breath. “K-keep going…”

What Felix lacked with words he made up in his movements, quickening both his hand on Sylvain’s cock and his fingers in his ass. He panted quietly against him, becoming more and more aware of the people he heard walking by the closet the louder they both got. His cheeks were red with embarrassment until he heard the raised voice of the barmaid outside. Her words were unintelligible, but she sounded angry. That alone was enough to make Felix moan longingly against Sylvain, saying his name with honey in his voice.

“Are you ready, Syl?” he asked him, massaging the other’s inside and slowing his hand on his cock.

“Mmmm… o-one more, Fe,” Sylvain purred, looking back over his shoulder at the Duke. Felix could have fainted by the half-lidded, glazed look in his eyes, the eyes that stared so hungrily at him in the dim light of the closet. Felix’s chest heaved as he stood up on his toes, nearly climbing up Sylvain’s back to kiss him. Their teeth clashed together noisily, the couple nearly biting at one another in desire.

Felix maintained the kiss and gently pulled his fingers out, drizzling more oil on them. He wished he could talk to Sylvain the way his husband spoke to him in bed, wished he could weave him a tapestry of obscenity and lust like him. He moved anxiously against him as he eased in his third finger besides the other two, pressing long, meaningful kisses against his back. Sylvain grunted pitifully and nodded against the door, biting his lip as he looked back at the Duke.

“Moan for me, Felix,” Sylvain whispered, making his husband flush and huff. “Don’t be nervous, baby, just let me hear you. Let that woman know who I’m in here with.”

Felix felt the fire in his stomach spread through his body, hugging his husband tightly around his stomach as he fucked his fingers up into him. Feeling the redhead’s back arching, his ass moving up against Felix’s painfully hard erection as desperate moans spilled out of his lips made Felix weak. His cheeks went crimson when Sylvain began thrusting up into his fist, his nails scratching against the wood of the door. The Duke began to let his own voice out, hoping it’d fill Sylvain’s ears like his ass was about to be.

“Felix, fuck, fuck fuck…!” Sylvain’s back was warm against him, sweat forming on his upper half. His legs were shaking beneath him, ground zero for the heat setting his body on fire. His fingers stretched him so well, moving inside him and making him frustrated with desire. He knew he had asked Felix to moan for him not moments before, but he was quickly overpowering the soft, lovely noises coming from his husband.

“Syl—I want to be inside you,” Felix begged, gripping Sylvain’s hip roughly. His own erection had begun to leak precum, his vision blurry from how hotly his blood ran through his veins. The Duke’s arm was nearly growing tired from how quickly he was fucking him, wanting to take over with his hips and cock.

“Mmm— _f-fuck_ —c’mon, baby, fuck me. Fuck me, please, Fe.”

Felix was already oiling up his erection, hand torn off of Sylvain’s hip and grabbing the vial on the nearby shelf. He grunted out in pleasure when he finally touched himself, having been so focused on Sylvain.

“Syl—come here,” he panted, hastily setting down the vial and yanking his husband’s hips towards him. “S-say my name.”

“ _Felix_ ,” his name came out as a deep, throaty moan, reaching his arm around and gripping Felix’s ass. Sylvain shut his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath as Felix entered him. “Fuck…”

Felix eased into him, feeling as though he could float away from the sensation. He dared to open his eyes for a moment, looking down and watching as he sunk down into Sylvain. The redhead’s blush had spread to his ears, his hands clenched up on the door achingly. His deep breathing made Felix squirm, and the tightness around him threatened to rob him of what little breath he had left in his lungs. Why had they come into this closet? Could he have not waited until they got home?

“…heard the _Duke_ and his _husband_ were here tonight, Reina!”

“Oh? I… hadn’t noticed.”

Felix felt his blood temporarily grow cold, his hands digging into Sylvain hard enough to bruise.

“ _Fuck_ , Sylvain…” Felix spanked his ass roughly and closed his eyes softly as his husband cried out in pleasure. He pulled out and slammed his hips back into Sylvain, toes curling into the floor from sheer heat spreading throughout him. The redhead’s skin was hot, his nails scratched into the door in front of them. He clenched so perfectly against Felix, looking over his shoulder sheepishly as he left him empty save for the head of his erection.

Felix gave Sylvain one more kiss on his lips, having to enter him fully so he could reach. The redhead shuddered and gasped into the embrace, impatiently moving his ass against him.

“I can’t wait anymore, baby, I n-need you.”

Felix pulled out and let the thrusts calm his rapidly beating heart. His mouth was frozen in a silent gasp at the sight before him, seeing Sylvain bent over and taking him so well. The Duke had to fight from closing his eyes, not wanting to miss a second of Sylvain moving beneath him. His shoulders shook each time he buried himself down in to his base, hands gripping the other desperately.

“Do you hear something in there?”

“ _No_!”

Felix chuckled and dared to moan out, whispering Sylvain’s name out into the warm air around them. He took his hand and dragged it down the redhead’s back, gently running his fingers over the bruises in his hip with a loving squeeze.

“Touch yourself, Syl,” he asked quietly, reaching up for his husband’s left hand and pulling it down to the small of his back. Sylvain whimpered and nodded, having to lean his shoulder up on the door for balance as he took his swollen, dripping erection into his hands.

“Felix, fuck, don’t s-stop,” he begged, ass clenching around the Duke tightly. It made Felix keen and spank him, having to throw his free hand down on his back to pace himself. Holding on to Sylvain was the only thing keeping him conscious, the pleasure from fucking him nearly sending the Duke to the moon. His broad, muscular back clenched and heaved below him, a perfect silhouette of beauty at Felix’s disposal. He wanted him in their bed, where he knew shoving the redhead’s face into the sheets would be comfortable. But the carnal desire of seeing Sylvain at his whim made Felix achingly, shakily moan out his name.

“Syl _vain_ , you’re so g-good,” he praised him, tenderly reaching up and gently holding his neck with his right hand. He squeezed it lightly to the delight of the other. “I’m not s-sure how much longer I can l-last…” Felix’s voice was a deep, raspy strain, breathless from moaning and the pressure his lungs were under. Sylvain gripped his hand on his lower back tightly, speechless from the pleasure coursing through him.

“W-want you to cum, baby,” he managed, glancing back at him. “Ahnn—fu-fuck, Felix, cum f-for me, please?”

Felix heard the barmaid laughing loudly outside in the kitchen of the tavern. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t care about her or her advances toward his husband, but in the moment, she was the last thing on his mind. Sylvain was his and his alone, always would be. What they were experiencing together was something she could only _dream_ of, despite any pathetic moves she made on the husband of the Duke. Knowing that this jealousy was silly, knowing that Sylvain would be his forever, a dark smile crossed onto Felix’s face. He pounded down into the other roughly, saying his name like a prayer. He slapped his ass, put his free hand on the inside of Sylvain’s thigh and squeezed.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he growled, throwing every bit of energy into his thrusts and abandoning all sense of restraint on his moans. “Who do you belong to, Gautier?”

“Y-you, Duke Fraldarius,” Sylvain replied, the smile on his lips discernable from his tone of voice. It made Felix’s dark grin intensify. He lovingly nuzzled him before rising up and slapping his ass loudly.

“Whose bed will you be going home to?”

“The Duke’s.”

“Who’s going to be _fucking_ you?”

“Y-you will, Felix. My _husband_ —"

Felix let out his unrestrained gasping, hugging Sylvain tightly around his middle as his cock exploded. “S-Syl—Syl—Sylvain—” Felix about melted when the redhead backed his ass up into him, bouncing on his erection as the Duke came inside him. A ringing in his ears almost made Sylvain’s noises fade into the background of his conscious, but Sylvain powerfully cut through and filled Felix’s head like a symphony. He felt as though he and Sylvain were melting in to one another, nothing in the world able to pull or keep them apart. His last few thrusts into Sylvain’s ass were long but tender, bodies shaking as he finished.

“I’m the _only_ one who takes such good care of you,” Felix panted, feeling Sylvain’s body trembling as his husband edged on release. He pulled out of him and dropped to the floor in front of him, taking his leaking cock in his mouth and sucking.

“F-Fe—fuck, yes—” Sylvain slid back into a more dominating stance, fingers lovingly going down into Felix’s hair and gripping roughly as he fucked his face. His husband’s wedding adornments made Sylvain’s heart race achingly in his chest, his perfect mouth taking his entire cock with ease only adding to the beauty below him. Felix moaned against him, his hands gripping into Sylvain’s thighs. The Gautier comb in his hair was slightly askew, making a dark, insatiable laugh rip from his chest. He looked down at Felix quickly and gave him a wink before slamming him back against the door and thrusting down into his mouth.

Felix moaned deeply and let his eyes close, reaching his hands up to grip Sylvain’s. They fluttered open to the sound of his husband edging for as long as he could, but Felix could tell he was going to cum at a moment’s notice. He hollowed his cheeks and darted his tongue underneath the length of his cock, moaning pitifully against him. As Sylvain finally broke and came, his chest heaved and his head fell back in pleasure.

Felix breathed through his nose as Sylvain emptied down into his throat, gasping and gagging slightly when the redhead leaned as far down inside him as he could go. But his hands were gentle, his voice soothing even though it broke as he climaxed, whispering the Duke his praises and his love for him.

“Fuck, Fe, baby…” Sylvain slowly pulled out of his mouth, instantly falling to his knees in front of his husband and gingerly taking his cheeks in his hands. “I love you. I love you so much.” Their lips met softly, a pitiful whine of happiness spilling out of Felix.

“I love you too, my heart.” Felix smiled as Sylvain fell against his chest, breathing deeply as his large arms hugged around him.

“Don’t wanna move.”

“We have to, love. Matthias is probably going to kick us out for good…” Felix stood and helped Sylvain to his feet, standing up on his toes to kiss him. He was handed his yukata off the floor, but Sylvain once again adjusted it for him. He also reached up and fixed the comb in his hair.

“Meet you back at the table, my Duke,” Sylvain winked, spanking Felix’s ass over his garment after he pulled his own clothes back on. “Well. After I clean up…” Felix quickly fixed his hair and flushed as Sylvain undid the lock and quickly left the closet. He slid back against it after it closed, wholly shocked he’d actually fucked him in this place. He knew for a fact the barmaid had heard them, and was now dying to see her face after the fact. He took a few deep breaths before opening the door and stepping out.

There she stood, face red with anger and a pitcher clenched tightly in her hand.

“Is there. Anything I can help you find, Duke Fraldarius?” Her voice was dry and shaking, her glare into Felix’s intense copper eyes ravenous.

“No, thank you. I already have everything I need.” He stepped out of the closet and shut the door, moving to walk away but stopping and turning back towards her. “If you _ever_ speak to my husband the way you’ve spoken to him thus far, I _promise_ you that you will regret it. If you touch him again…” He wasn’t up in her face, keeping his distance. He touched his wedding ring on his finger so she could see. “Is there _any_ way I am unclear?”

She was silent, as though thinking of something to say to challenge him. He stared at her unblinking, using the face he used during council meetings.

“No, Duke Fraldarius. I apologize.” She quickly whipped around and disappeared into the kitchen, heels clicking angrily on the tile floor.

Felix strode back to his table, eyes of patrons following him. A few whistles and whoops of triumph followed him, making a small smile break out onto his face. Matthias was waiting for him up in the loft.

“Matthias…”

“It’s okay, Felix,” the owner laughed, fulfilling Felix’s premonition from early and heartily clapping him on the back. The Duke slammed ten gold pieces into his hand in embarrassment, unable to look his childhood friend in the eye.

“We… didn’t make a mess.”

“Just do that when you get home, your grace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, I post WIPS from time to time and rt a lot of good sylvix content *u*

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! :) @setethstiddies~


End file.
